


I'll Always Be By Your Side

by madamewriterofwrongs



Series: Tumblr Posts [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Books, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Love Notes, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Reading, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamewriterofwrongs/pseuds/madamewriterofwrongs
Summary: Hen worries somethings wrong with her favourite married boys. But she quickly discovers that she has nothing to worry about.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tumblr Posts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875451
Comments: 28
Kudos: 333





	I'll Always Be By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracieli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracieli/gifts).



> Written for [gracieli](https://gracieli.tumblr.com/) on tumblr: "It has made me better, loving you." This is nothing but pure sap and I regret absolutely nothing.
> 
> Kudos/Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy <3 
> 
> Check out my tumblr [madamewriterofwrongs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madamewriterofwrongs/blog/madamewriterofwrongs)

Hen spotted Buck sitting on the couch, head in a tattered paperback that looked more like he’d pulled it out of the garburator than purchased it at a second-hand store on some lazy Saturday afternoon. The years since marrying Eddie had calmed the whirlwind energy the blond used to carry with him. He was still reckless and more than a little naïve, but she found herself worrying about him less. Too much loneliness and poor decision making had made him cautious and grateful for the family he had.

She’d told him a few times (and she’d likely tell him again) how proud she was of how much he’d grown up since they’d met. As much as she loved to tease her boys, it was easy to see that they were better together.

Though, she really loved to tease her boys.

“Didn’t know you were into trashy romance novels written decades before you were born.” She hopped onto the cushion beside him, grinning at the way he jumped out of his skin, nearly throwing the book across the room.

“Seriously, Hen?” he glared, pulling the pen out of his mouth so he didn’t accidentally bite it in half; though his disapproval only lasted from one breath to the next, shifting into a secret smile. “It was on the communal shelf.”

She had a sneaking suspicion of who would have added the old historical romance to their little library, but she let it go for now.

“Where’s your better half?” She threw an arm over the back of the couch as he turned back to his book.

Buck’s dismissive shrug gave her pause. “I don’t know.”

“I thought you two were attached at the hip.” Her stomach dropped, shifting into concerned and protective Mother Hen. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Buck shook his head again, eyes locked on the book, pen back in his mouth. The only thing keeping her from fearing the worst, was the gentle way he sunk into her side, cuddling under her arm as he drifted back into his fantasy world.

Even still, Hen swept a cautious eye over her friend, taking in his relaxed brow and tired eyes. She meant it when she told him that they’d still be a family after they all parted ways (unlike her old crew, she actually liked his personality), but she always thought they’d have parted ways by now. Either she’d move on, or the boys would get transferred when they started their relationship, or Bobby would retire, or Chimney would vie for a promotion once he became a father. Some of them had tried to get away from the 118 – to build a different career or a life away from the everyday dangers – but they always came back to the house and to the people they called family.

Time had made them fond of each other, closer, more affectionate. After their fifth brush with death in as many years, the quartet were quicker to express their emotions around one another and take care of each other on and off the clock. Chimney liked to credit himself with setting Buck and Eddie up on their first date, but really, it was the constant reminder of how short life truly was, that had Eddie kissing his now-Husband while they were out for drinks one night.

Buck cuddling into one of them was no longer a surprise, more of a welcome excuse to show their affection. Instead of questioning him, she let her favourite young firefighter settle in, turning the volume low on the episode of The Young and the Restless she was hoping to get through before a call.

They were barely halfway though, when her relaxation was interrupted; not by a pounding alarm, but by her own traitorous thoughts wandering back to the man at her side. Buck looked fine, but this wasn’t the first time in the past few weeks that he and Eddie had been spending less time together.

When they weren’t on a call – and sometimes even then – they were separated. They weren’t acting differently; but from the day they’d met, Buck had been trailing after Eddie like a puppy. Eddie had been just as bad. Everyone assumed that once they’d gotten married, they’d only get worse. She hadn’t been seeing that lately.

It probably didn’t mean anything (she knew better than anyone that marriage changed the way people expressed their love) but she made a note to keep an eye on their interactions in the coming days. Maybe she’d mention something to Chimney, too – although he’d tell Maddie and she might ask Buck, and it wouldn’t do to stir up trouble if she was just being hypervigilant.

For now, she’d keep her concerns to herself.

* * *

She was right!

Hen mentally scolded herself for feeling vindicated. For the rest of the week, she watched the Diaz’s interactions with one another while they were at work and around the house. It was a strange dichotomy: the times they were next to each other, they had the dopey grins and intimate touches that she was used to; but more often than not, they were on opposite sides of the room, ignoring their spouse.

They no longer sought each other out – exchanging longing looks – the way they had for years.

Something was different about them.

Finding Eddie alone was easier than normal; ironically, he was sitting on the couch and reading a tattered paperback, the same way his husband had just last week. It wasn’t as easy to sneak up on him, though.

“What’s up, Hen?” She rolled her eyes when he called her out before she even reached his side.

“Can’t I just sit next to my favourite firefighter?”

Eddie peaked over the cover; an eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Buck’s downstairs.” He shifted his feet for her to sit beside him, nonetheless. Where Buck had adopted a little of Eddie’s reserved attitude, Eddie had taken on his husband’s knack for unprompted gift giving. “Are you still good if Buck and I watch the kids this weekend? I don’t want you and Karen to worry; we’ll take great care of them.”

Hen shook her head, never doubting for a moment, that her idiots in shining armor were perfectly capable of caring for three young adults and two toddlers (Nia and Grace were still a little young to be playing with the Three Troublemakers).

“Yes, I have every faith in you two.” No time like the present to bring up a painfully awkward subject. “How are things between you and Buck, by the way?”

Eddie’s eye practically lit up at the mention of his husband – only serving to further concern Hen. “We’re great; he’s actually taking me bowling this weekend. I’d invite you to come but you really don’t want to see that side of him.”

He spoke with such sincerity, she was sorely tempted to ask. So, she gave in. “What side is that exactly?”

His eyes glazed over, almost haunted for a moment before he answered her. “There are some things in a marriage that are sacred and can’t be spoken of.”

“Putting a pin in that for later” she announced, eyes wide in confusion (and maybe a little terror – what the hell did he mean by that?). “I actually wanted to talk to you about Buck.”

“What about him?”

If there was one thing that could get either of them to focus on the task at hand, it was the mention of their spouse. Even so, the usually annoying gushing that would burst forth from their mouths, as they animatedly talked about whatever subject was vaguely related to their husband, had significantly dulled over the past weeks. The way Eddie placed the book in his lap to give Hen his full attention, was still a fraction of the usual enthusiasm he carried for Buck.

“Are things okay between you two?” she asked, cautiously.

Eddie’s expression could only be described as ‘lost’. He blinked at his friend a few times, shaking his head with a small frown. “We’re fine, why do you ask?”

Hen was seriously beginning to regret her decision to meddle. She should have known better – but her love for their happy family, and desire to keep it together, had made her think irrationally. Oh god, she’d pulled a Buck!

Like her favourite firefighter, she barrelled through.

“I’ve just noticed the two of you acting differently lately. You’re not as touchy, and you’re not in each other’s laps all the time.”

Eddie snorted. “You hate when I sit on Buck’s lap.”

“I know, but you guys are always around each other and the last few weeks, you seem to be keeping your distance.” She placed a gentle hand on his knee, the same calming way she soothed Buck – to the same effect. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

The former medic was silent a long while, brown eyes boring into Hen’s as if he could see the truth behind her quiet demeanor. But those eyes were sad. Eddie had always had sad eyes – as long as she’d known him – brought on from the history she only knew a fraction of. Being with Christopher and meeting Buck had brought happiness back into his life, but every once in a while, she saw the man he used to be.

She prepared herself for a speech or a dismissive remark as he walked away, something to prove she’d crossed a line. Instead, his sad eyes softened, and he placed the tattered old paperback into her hands.

It was small but fairly thick; the spine was so worn, it seemed held together by bits of string. The cover (what she could make of it) was a light red with two heterosexual lovers painted in a rather risqué embrace. No part of her was interested in reading this.

Okay, a small part of her was interested in reading this, but not enough to accept it as a recommendation from her co-worker. Hen opened her mouth to say as much, but her eye caught a bit of blue ink on a page that had nearly fallen out. Curiously, she opened the book and read the note she recognized to be written in Buck’s blocky handwriting.

_Why wouldn’t she pick Roberto? He has way nicer abs._

Flipping through the remnants of the book revealed more commentary and corrections; other words circled or underlined, all from Buck’s pen.

_Who says thineist? I don’t think that was ever a word._

_You’d look good in a puffy pirate shirt. Just saying._

_She’s just trying to get back to her family._

_Okay I teared up at this part so be careful._

_Remember that restaurant you took me to on our seventh date? You got so nervous because you were going to ask me to be your boyfriend that you knocked into the waitress and she spilled someone else’s wine down my shirt? This was the same wine._

_That is_ not _how you properly dispense CPR!!!_

_You’ll love this scene._

Hen hadn’t read all of the notes, she knew, but she understood enough. Without a word, she passed the book back to Eddie who took it with a knowing smile.

He held the book differently – reverently – like something precious. In a way, she supposed it was to them. When he spoke, he still brushed his hands over the covers, turning it over and over despite her sneaking suspicion that he’d already memorized its shape.

“You know Buck and I haven’t always had the most luck with relationships.” Hen resisted the urge to snort at his understatement, allowing him to continue uninterrupted. “Finding someone that Christopher loved as much as I did (maybe more), was kind of a miracle. It took us a long time to settle into the fact that neither of us are going to leave the other; I think it took us even longer to figure out that we don’t need to be together to… _be_ together.” Eddie’s smile was a secret he chose to share. “I’m never worried about us, because we’re here for each other, even when we’re apart.”

Eddie held the book in his lap, trying in vain to hide his blush, leaving Hen to watch over his head as Buck came up from behind. With a silence she didn’t know he possessed, Buck walked over to the pair, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s cheek when he presented it without looking at his husband. Without a word, Buck walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, returning to the gym with a passing smile at Hen.

Such a simple moment, but she understood exactly what Eddie had been saying: They didn’t need to be constantly at each other’s side because there was a trust and a sixth sense between them.

“You guys really are unbearably sappy, aren’t you.” The words breathlessly left her mouth before she even thought to stop them. Eddie smiled anyways, opening up the book to the place he’d left off.

“Yeah, we are.”


End file.
